Electrical machines are widely used in industrial applications for converting electrical energy into rotational or linear movement (in the case of a motor) or for producing electrical energy from rotational or linear movement (in the case of a generator). Known arrangements use busbars to supply power to control circuitry associated with the electrical machine and separate coolant circuits to cool the same.